


Chicken soup

by MistressChoc



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Doctor/Patient, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChoc/pseuds/MistressChoc
Summary: The apprentice is sick. Good thing they have a doctor for a boyfriend.





	Chicken soup

“You really should get some rest,” You heard as you kept sorting the boxes in the back room of your shop. There was so much to do before you could rest. So much to do and so little time.

“I’m fine, I just-“ you were cut off rudely by a sneeze. It was only a cold, it would sort itself out anyway. You blew your nose with your hankie before tucking it away.

“When was the last time you even slept?!” the voice sounded more concerned now. Then a mop of red head poked through the curtain. “You need to rest or this will get worse,” Julian said putting his hands on his hips watching you pack the boxes away. “I’m sure you can close the shop for a few days.”

“No! Gods, no,” you replied at the thought of actually closing the store. Asra was gone wondering again and it was up to you to look after the shop. You turned to look at Julian and felt yourself wobble before the world tilted to the side. Thank the gods that your boyfriend was there to catch you.

“Okay that's it. Bed. now. Doctors orders,” he growled easily picking you up in his arms and carried you bridal style to the living quarters and placed you down on the cushions you use as a bed. You didn't even protest at the treatment and nuzzled into the bit of bare skin of Julian's chest.

“M’kay, just for five minutes,” you mumble feeling utterly exhausted. Julian sat by your side and smiled fondly slowly stroking you hair comfortingly. It was soothing and in the end your exhaustion won over.

But your sleep was anything but restful. Your dreams were twisted visions of the arcana, corruption, goat men and the devil. When you finally opened your eyes you saw Julian’s worried face and a cold hand on your forehead. “Can you hear me my love?” he asked, voice sounding faraway and distorted. You had no energy to move or even speak. 

The room around you was no longer your shop, but that of the dungeon. Your limbs felt so heavy that you could have sworn that they were bound. You turn your head slightly and realized that you were on a vivisection table, strapped with thick leather. No, not again! You wanted to scream and struggle but you couldn’t. Then your vision went dark and more wild fever dreams kept you from rest.

When you woke next you were back in your shop. There was no straps, no vivisection table. You groan softly as you attempted to sit up. But a hand on your shoulder kept you from moving too much. “Hush dear heart, just lay down,” you look up to see Julian once more. There was relief written all over his face and he gave you a small smile. “You gave me a bit of a scare for a while there,” he chuckled and placed a small kiss to your forehead.

“Hm?” you managed to say feeling too lethargic to form proper words.

“You’ve had a fever for the past few days...I thought...it doent matter,” the doctor shook his head before gently dabbing a warm cloth to your forehead. “The fever broke and you’re going to be fine.”

You smiled up at your lover and felt your heart flutter, he was always there to take care of you. That you knew would never change.

“Now are you hungry? I’m not much of a cook but when Portia heard you were sick she went to Mazelinka who insisted on making soup,” Julian got up dramatically and placed his hands on his hips. You giggled at Julian and nodded.

“Mazelinka’s chicken soup is a marvelous cure-all for all that ails you, you can trust me on that, I’m a doctor,” Julian strolled over to the stove and greeted the cute little stove salamanders there as they warmed up a pot of sweet smelling soup. When Julian came back with a bowl he helped you to sit up. But when you went to take the bowl to feed yourself e batted your hand away.

“Open,” he smiled insisting that he fed you too.

“Jules I can feed myself,” you protested which was responded with a tut.

“Nonsense, for the soup to work it needs to be administered by someone else,” he smirked offering the spoon once more to your lips.

With a chuckle you opened your mouth and indulged Julian just a little. You liked being taken care of sometimes, you felt your body relax at the first spoonful of the soup and wondered if Mazelinka had a touch of magic in her. Nonetheless rest and food was exactly what you needed. Once the soup was done Julian tucked you back into bed and held your hand gently.

The next day you had indeed felt better, better than you had in a while. Maybe Julian was right after all, rest was just what the doctor ordered. Julian sat on the counter looking a little more pale that usual and when he thought you weren’t looking wold wipe his nose with his own hankie.

“Oh Jules,” you pouted and went up to him to hold him close. “I’ve made you sick, I’m sorry,” you apologize and nuzzled his neck fondly. Julian whimpered pathetically and held you gently. “lets get you to bed, I’m sure there is still some chicken soup left.”


End file.
